A Kitten For Rain
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Rain finds a little kitten. She falls in love with the fluffball, but Domon doesn't seem to feel the same way. Rain pays more attention to the cat than him! Will Domon end up liking the little beast, too?
1. Default Chapter

Um, hi? This is my first G Gundam chapter story. ^^ I hope it's at least decent, and I hope that u all like it. ^-~ This is definitely not my first fic, just my second G Gundam fic. ^-~ I'm already thinking of doing a partner fic, but I'm not sure yet. I apologize in advance for any misconceptions in the story-line and such. I don't know a lot about the show yet. ^^;;  
  
Pairings are:: Domon/Rain, Sai Saici/Cecil, Chibodee/Shirley(or Bunny, it depends on what I end up writing, lol) George/Marie Louise, Allenby/Hans, (Hans is so cute, don't you agree girls?) and a little Argo/Natasha. They're hard to write cause they never talk. ^^  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
A Kitten For Rain: Part One:: A Furry Friend  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Dedication:: To Flitter. I miss you, and I hope that you're having fun flitting through the rainbows in the sky with God.  
  
Part One:: Chapter One  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Rain Mikamura walked through the downtown streets of Neo Japan. Domon was visiting Chibodee, who'd come to visit with his girls, and she was off to pick some fruit. Dr. Kasshu owned some nice gardens and orchards, and Rain was determined to take full advantage of them.  
  
Even though Rain and Domon weren't together, Dr. Kasshu had given Rain a place in his home. Domon had never admitted that he loved her- or even liked her- but that was okay, because she was happy to just be around him.  
  
She carried a medium-sized wicker basket to put the fruit in with her, and her gaze shifted to the sun in the sky. It was a bright day, sunny and warm with the warm rays of gold washing away any chill in the air.  
  
She loved fruit. All kinds, and the Neo-Japan colony had the temperature ability to keep almost every kind of fruit tree alive. She dragged a ladder out of the tidy shed at the front of the orchard and set it against a peach tree. She climbed the ladder unsteadily. She didn't really like ladders- they were never very steady.  
  
Reaching the top rung, she picked a few of the sun-ripened fruits and placed them in her basket. They were so warm, she had to retrain herself from eating them herself right then and there.  
  
"You know," a voice called from below. "You can eat them straight off the tree too."  
  
Rain looked down at Dr. Kasshu. "Well, I just didn't feel right doing that," she told him. "Besides, I'd just get all sticky and stuff."  
  
"Well, throw me down one then, cause I can't resist!"  
  
Rain grinned and threw the Dr. down his peach. "I'm done with this tree anyway," she told him.  
  
She climbed back down the ladder and dragged it over to a pear tree. The pear tree was short, and she could reach a few of the yellow-green fruits without a ladder. That desire satisfied, she picked a few apples, and then a few apricots. She draped a cloth over the top of the basket and climbed down the ladder propped against the tree with an apricot in her hand.  
  
Dr. Kasshu grinned at her from the garden bench he sat at. "Why don't you come over here and join me?" he asked. "I knew you couldn't resist at least one fruit."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Rain admitted, smiling slightly. She had one more tree to get fruit off of-plums- but she was too tired to climb the ladder again without eating something first.  
  
She bit into the fuzzy fruit, juices dribbling down her face, and she licked her fingers and wiped the juice away. The tangy-sweet warm flavor tasted nice. It had been a long time since she'd had an apricot. She'd forgotten how much she liked them.  
  
"Where's Domon?" Dr. Kasshu asked her. "Why isn't he here with you?"  
  
"He's visiting Chibodee. He just came for a visit last night."  
  
"You mean he didn't ask you to go along?"  
  
"No, but that's okay because I'd rather be here anyway."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her, turning his head slightly. "It's not right for my son to leave you alone."  
  
"I'm sure. I don't mind really. I can take care of myself." She finished the sentence rather stubbornly, but she was sick of always being thought of as someone who constantly needed worried over and watched. She could take care of herself.  
  
"He should still make sure that you'd be okay, and he should have asked you if you wanted to come along."  
  
"It doesn't matter, really. He's always been like that. He doesn't need to change."  
  
"Alright Rain, I believe you." The doctor stood. "I have to leave now, but make sure to take care of yourself."  
  
"Certainly doctor," she answered.  
  
After the doctor left, she finished her apricot and licked her fingers. There was nothing better than eating fruit in the orchard at mid-morning. She walked over to her ladder and scaled the rungs slowly. At the top, she looked down at the basket. A startled "Huh?" flew from her mouth. Inside the basket, on top of the blanket, was a small kitten curled up in a ball.  
  
"How did you get up here?" Rain asked the kitten gently.  
  
"Mew?" Soft green eyes looked up at her from inside the basket.  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
End part one, chapter one. ^-~ I know it's short, but I had to introduce the kitten. ^0^ I wanted to end it there, so I did. Lol, this story has 5 parts to it. I don't know how many chapters' will be in each part. Maybe up to 10. It's slightly AU because I know I won't have all my facts straight, but that's ok because I can just slap an AU sticker on it and say that I don't know everything. BTW, is Wong dead at the end of the series?  
  
I'll update as soon as I can decide on a name for the kitten. I'm struggling between two names right now. Lol, see you all next chapter.  
  
::Love, pawprints, and a playful swat::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	2. Chapter 2

Lol, Flitter was my cat. ^^ if you want to read Flitter's Story, click on my name, go to my Inuyasha story "I'll Always Love You", go to chapter 25, and at the bottom is Flitter's story. It's kinda long, about.....2 ½ pages.  
  
Dedication:: To Flitter. I miss you, and I hope that you're having fun flitting through the rainbows in the sky with God.  
  
Part One:: Chapter Two  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~+~*_~*_~*_~*_  
  
"Aww...." Rain found herself cooing. "You're so cute!" She reached out to rub the black-and-white kitten's head. "How'd you get all the way up here anyway?"  
  
Wide greenish-blue eyes blinked in confusion, and a startled "Mew?" came from the tiny kitten.  
  
"Oh, so you don't know either," Rain said, nodding her head. She didn't feel at all stupid for talking to a cat. "Where do you live? You really should get back home before your owners get worried."  
  
The kitten just blinked.  
  
"You don't have a home?"  
  
"Mew...."  
  
Rain looked down at the kitten's black-and-white fur. It was kind of dull, and the kitten was sort of skinny....  
  
"But why wouldn't anyone want you? You're just so cute!"  
  
She scratched behind the kitten's ears and a tiny purr began to reverberate through the air.  
  
"I'll have to ask doctor Kasshu, but...would you like to come home with me?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Alright," Rain smiled, picking up her basket with the kitten. She climbed down the ladder and tucked the basket under her arm. "Let's go find Doctor Kasshu okay?"  
  
The little cat rubbed its head against Rain's arm. "Meow!"  
  
"That's right! I need a name for you.....hm...you're a girl.....how about.....Kissú?"  
  
Kissú cocked her head at the name and thought carefully about whether it was a good name or not. She opened her aqua eyes and blinked a few times, deciding that it was.  
  
"Good," Rain grinned. "Now that you have a name, Dr. Kasshu will be more likely to let me keep you."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~+~*_~*_~*_~*_  
  
"What's this?" Dr. Kasshu asked, slightly startled. "You want a kitten?"  
  
Rain nodded like an eager child. "I promise I'll take good care of her!"  
  
Dr. Kasshu chuckled. "What's her name?"  
  
"Kissú," Rain said, blushing. She didn't know why she'd picked 'Kiss' as her kitten's name, but it sounded cute.  
  
"Kissú huh?" Dr. Kasshu asked, grinning mentally. Rain and Domon were going to get together no matter what. Now, why did she name her kitten 'kiss' of all names? "Well, since you're my future daughter-in......er.... Since you're a part of the family....you can keep her." Dr. Kasshu felt like a daddy telling his daughter to be sure to feed her puppy before school every day. "But you have to take good care of her!"  
  
"I will," Rain agreed, smiling like a fool.  
  
She left Dr. Kasshu's office and went to her bedroom. "Now, where could I put a litterbox?"  
  
The evil voice in the back of her head said, 'under Domon's bed', but she shook the thought away. She decided to put it in the corner of the room.  
  
Kissú immediately took refuge under the bed when she crawled out of the basket, and Rain sat down on the edge of her bed to think. Now she had someone to take care of- besides Domon anyway. It got lonely sometimes when Domon wasn't around.  
  
He wasn't her personal entertainer, (though that would be nice) and she spent a lot of time just sitting at home. She'd thought about going back to being a doctor, because she felt bad mooching off of Dr. Kasshu and Domon's incomes.  
  
But Domon insisted that she didn't have to. So she'd been content to sit and read, or practice her cooking in the kitchen.  
  
She really had taken the comment that Domon had said about her cooking seriously. He'd practically said that little Min could teach her a thing or two.  
  
She fell back onto her bed and laid there, trying to decide what she wanted to do for the rest of the day. First, she had to go to the store to get some cat food for Kissú, then she had to get a collar, leash, and toys. After that, she had to pick up a part for Domon's Gundam that she'd ordered a few weeks ago, and then she would probably come home to eat.  
  
Kissú jumped onto the bed and made a little spot for herself on Rain's stomach. After she'd stretched out and gotten comfortable, the tiny little purr burst forth. Yeah, she was comfy.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable Kissú," Rain sighed, yawning slightly. "I have to get up soon to go shopping."  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"I'll go in five more minutes, you'd better be awake by then...."  
  
Kissú just purred happily.  
  
"Alright, ten more minutes."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~+~*_~*_~*_~*_  
  
^^ Sorry it's short. Goodness, I don't even know what I want to happen next. ^-^ All I know is that my hands are frozen and cramped. I can barely type. @_@ Domon will probably show up next chapter...^^ Yeah, Kissú will bring them together. Yes, Kissú means 'kiss' in Japanese. Koneko= kitten, or, little cat. D&R forever!!! ^-~ BTW, does Fuuseike die? (Master Asia's horse.....) I'm pretty sure Asia dies, but what about Fuuseike? (I love that horse, he's sooo cool! ^____^  
  
I'm working on a picture of Kissú.... (sorry, the same is kinda weird, I gotta say. Is it an okay name, or is it dumb?) When I get it done, I'll let you know, alright? ^___^  
  
::Love, pawprints, and a playful swat::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who commented on Kissú!!!! ^_^ You guys made my day! Lol, I love cats. (dur....my penname)  
  
I noticed a lot of people with the pen names that have cat, kitten, and neko seem to be reading this. ^___________________^ Heehee.  
  
Thanks for all of the lovely reviews everyone!!!! ^.^ I love you all so much!  
  
Dedication:: To Flitter  
  
Part One:: Chapter Three  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~+~*_~*_~*_~*_  
  
"Now...let's see....." Rain thought, looking at all of the different cat accessories in the pet store. "What do you think?"  
  
Kissú reached out a paw and batted at a bright pink and black collar.  
  
"That one?"  
  
The kitty reached out of the cart and grabbed onto a black and neon green leash.  
  
"And that? I'm not sure if they match...."  
  
"Mew...."  
  
"Alright, I guess I could...."  
  
She picked them up and looked at the prices, cringing inwardly. 'Domon's going to have a fit....' she thought. But he could just deal with it. He deserved it after abandoning her at home every day.  
  
Kissú purred happily when they turned down the cat food aisle. "I'm picking the food out Kissú," she told the kitten.  
  
Kissú looked disappointed.  
  
"Whoa!" she backed up, glancing down the aisle next to the cat food one. Nobody was in sight. She shrugged and picked out some inexpensive but good cat food. Now there was the need for a litter pan and litter....  
  
A few minutes later, she was looking at the pet toys in aisle six. She looked beside her to a familiar face. "Allenby!" she called out. "Wow, what are you doing here?!"  
  
The younger woman looked up in surprise. "I could say the same. I didn't know that you had a cat!"  
  
"I just found her today. What kind of pet do you have?"  
  
"Actually," Allenby blushed. "I don't have a pet."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Rain asked confused.  
  
"Well...." She hesitated. "Hans has a new puppy... He asked me to come down and pick up some new toys for him."  
  
"Aw, so you and Hans are here? Are you together?"  
  
"N-no!" she stuttered, blushing madly.  
  
"Aw, you're blushing!" Rain pointed out. "Are you two going out?"  
  
"Well....he hasn't exactly ASKED me out yet....but..." she moved her toe in little circles on the floor.  
  
"You want him to?"  
  
"Yeah..." Allenby looked up again, a huge grin in place. "Do you think he might ask me out soon?"  
  
"Well..." Rain pondered. "I don't see why he wouldn't. You're here with him aren't you?"  
  
Allenby nodded.  
  
"I have some ideas for you to hook em'!" Rain grinned, matchmaker smirk in place. "Why don't you come by tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Allenby grinned. "Which one do you think a German shepherd puppy would play with?" she asked.  
  
"Not the toy in the shape of a cat!" Rain said appalled. "The giant stuffed Angelfish one!"  
  
Allenby giggled. "Yeah, I think so too!"  
  
Rain looked down at her watch. "Shoot!" she screeched. "Domon's going to kill me!"  
  
"You mean you two aren't married yet?" Allenby asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Rain called over her shoulder.  
  
"You will be soon, I swear!"  
  
"Uh-huh, in my dreams!" Rain blushed, realizing what she'd just let slip out of her mouth. "Heh, I didn't say that Kissú, did I?"  
  
"Mew...." the kitten's green eyes looked at her as if Kissú were silently laughing.  
  
"Mou! I didn't mean to say that!"  
  
Kissú looked up at her as if to say, "Yeah, uh-huh, SURE you didn't...."  
  
"I didn't!" Rain insisted.  
  
"Um, ma'am, do you enjoy talking to your cat?" the cashier asked.  
  
"Erm...heh, heh...sorry," Rain blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"That's cause she's talking to her kitty about her prince!" Allenby said from behind her.  
  
Rain's face flushed darker.  
  
Thunder cracked outside and Rain sighed. It really was too bad that she had to walk home...  
  
"Might as well buy this too," Rain said, putting a cat-carrier on the counter. "No sense in Kissú getting wet."  
  
"Oh, so you named Kissú after what you want to do to Domon?" Allenby asked her.  
  
"No, I do not want to kiss him."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure....I don't believe you!"  
  
"And you want to kiss Hans, so unless you want me telling Hans..." Rain smirked. "I'd lay off."  
  
"Mou! I was just kidding!"  
  
Rain decided that she hated her namesake. Rain poured over her, drenching her completely while Kissú was curled up in the back of her cage safe and warm. It just wasn't very fair.  
  
And she still had to get the Gundam piece for Domon's Gundam.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up # 24-078-574," Rain muttered, shaking her hair free of water.  
  
"Sure," the greasy guy behind the counter said. "But what's a pretty girl like you want with something like that?"  
  
"I'm a mechanic..." she muttered. She hated picking up the parts for Domon's Gundam. They always gave her a hard time.  
  
"You, a mechanic?" he laughed. "You look more like a nurse or something."  
  
"I'm a doctor too," she glared.  
  
"Hm...." the man muttered. "How do I know that you're supposed to be picking this piece up?"  
  
"I'm a mechanic. It's my JOB to pick up my new parts for my partner's Gundam," Rain ground out. She was sick of dealing with these annoying men. She had to restrain herself from beating the living crap out of them though.  
  
"Who's your partner?"  
  
"Domon Kasshu. You can call him if you want to check."  
  
"The winner of the last Gundam fight has YOU for a mechanic?! He must be insane. It's not a woman's work. Only a man can do that kind of work properly. Are you sure you can even LIFT this piece?"  
  
"Yes..." Rain growled. "I'm not THAT weak."  
  
"Okay," he squinted at her with beady eyes.  
  
"Look, it's 2.3 feet wide, 3.4 feet tall, and 1.2 feet wide. It weighs approx. 24 lbs...need I repeat myself?"  
  
"Nah," he sighed, going to the back to pick up her part.  
  
"Men," she huffed.  
  
"What about men?"  
  
"Nothing!" she squeaked.  
  
"Take your stuff...." the greasy guy muttered, shoving it over the counter. "Money?"  
  
"Here," she handed him her card and he rung it up, shoving a greasy receipt at her.  
  
"Thanks," she said. After the door shut she muttered. "For nothing!"  
  
When she reached the front door, Domon was holding the door open for her.  
  
"Where've you been Rain?" he asked. "You had us worried about you."  
  
"Here," she grunted. "Take this first." She handed him the new part for his Gundam and wrung out her hair, setting the cat carrier on the ground. "Mou, there's grease all over my clothes..."  
  
"Dinner's waiting," Domon informed her. "But if I were you, I'd take a shower first."  
  
"Are you trying to say something?"  
  
"No," Domon defended himself.  
  
"Good, I had enough trouble GETTING that stupid part. Stupid sexist idiots...." she muttered.  
  
"What'd they say?" Domon wondered, taking her grocery bags.  
  
"Mechanizing is a man's job. They even had the audacity to ask if I could lift the stupid thing."  
  
"Well, you were carrying a lot of stuff...."  
  
"So whose side are you on?" she pouted.  
  
"Yours of course. I'm just stating a fact."  
  
"Good. I'm off to the shower." She picked up Kissú's carrier and toted it off to her bedroom. She shut her door, and set the carrier on the ground next to her bed. She didn't open it because the cute little green-eyed kitten was asleep inside.  
  
She pulled off her sticky wet clothes and pulled on a fluffy pink bathrobe. She grabbed up her pajamas and took off for the shower.  
  
She was just pulling on her top when she heard Domon's startled scream from her room. "WHAT IS THIS?!"  
  
'Oops,' she thought. 'I guess he found Kissú...'  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~+~*_~*_~*_~*_  
  
=^.~=  
  
End of chapter 3. Lol, Domon hath found Kissú! What will he do?! ^.^ I dunno yet, I haven't written it! Lol. Ooohhhh Allenby hath appeared! And she likes Hans! So...guess who else must be there?! Cecil of course! Lol. So Sai Saici must be hanging around somewhere, ne?  
  
Next chapter Allenby and Rain will plan and scheme ways to get Hans to ask Allenby out....Cecil shows up, and so does Hans's new German Shepherd dog! U^.^U (my dog face. Lol)  
  
Please review!  
  
Love, pawprints, and a kiss (2 if you review! Lol)  
  
~~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. Yay! Fuuseike didn't die! *grinz* Does anyone know what happened to him at the end of the series? Like, did anyone adopt him? ^.^  
  
PSS. REVIEW!!!!!! =^.~= 


	4. Chapter 4, sorry, ffnet was down for awh...

To: Flitter  
  
Hello everyone! *bows* I'm surprised that this fic got any reviews. Lol, I was thinking......oh.......5 reviews for the three chapters I've put up. *blush* I'm sooo happy that I've gotten so many! ^.^  
  
Now, since you've all been so good! Personalies!!  
  
LivEvil:: I'm glad you think it's cute! =P I'm glad you like Kissú, I love comments on the names of my other characters.......^^;; It does help me, you know. =P thank you for your input! ^-^  
  
Lil Washu:: Thanx! *beams* Oh......Domon's gonna think......HA as if I'd tell you!  
  
Emma:: Thanks a lot! I loved your story, BTW  
  
Junyortrakr:: Lol, thank you! Wong is no more. Okay, that's good.......i guess. He was kinda cool for awhile though! ^.~ mucho gracias for the info!  
  
Cowgirl27:: -_-;; I'm sorry for not making Domon and Rain together, but you know how it is. I hafta start their relationship somewhere! =P Lol....... Yeah, in the end they'll get together because of Kissú, but you'll just hafta read to find out exactly HOW. Remember, this fic has 5 parts to it! Lol.......  
  
Anne:: I'm working on finishing this! =D It'll get done eventually! *^.^  
  
BLINX KASSHU:: I like ur name! Lol, I wouldn't name the cat Rumplepuss.......lol, that'd be just.......embarrassing! =D  
  
Kitty Luver:: Oooh!! Here's someone with a kitty penname! *grins* Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it! *beams* I'm glad you like this story! D+R forever!!!! ^-~ Fuuseike doesn't die! Yay! I just LOVE that horse! *grins* If I get time, I'll write a fic all about him! *cheesy grin* Nobody'd read it though, so I probably won't bother! Haha. I dunno, I love cats, kittens, dogs, cows, horses.......Fuuseike......haha! I'm obsessed with anime horses. ^.^ Yay! So far I've seen......one anime horse...... =P  
  
Sailorrini44:: I'm glad you think it's cute! *ego goes skyward*  
  
Hanyou Gohan:: Lol, Wong croaked. ^^;; Flitter's my deceased cat......uhm......OH! A/U means Alternate Universe, in which the story takes place in an alternate setting! *grinz* I hope that helped! ^^;; UR not dense, just underknowledgeable! =P Tell ur friend Inuyasha I said, "Happy Belated B-Day", as it's way past his b-day! Lol. Haha, yeah, she had to keep Kissú. ^.^ Hey Videl! *waves enthusiastically* (wow, I spelt that right......) Ohh! You'll just have to wait to see what'll happen, right? Lol, see you later!! ^.~  
  
Sesshomaru:: Soo.......you're a girl? Lol, that's kewl. You signed your review Kim, that's why I was asking. Hm.......chapters come out USUALY once a week. Sometimes sooner, sometimes later! Depends I guess. I'm glad you liked my chapter.......the kitty is black-and-white. I'm working on a picture of her......so......yah......  
  
XP-DarkAngel:: Hi! Sure, I'll update ASA I get a chance! ^.~ Yay! Kitties are cute! Yeah, you never know. I think Domon's more into dogs......^^;; Lol......  
  
Jokergirl#1:: Thanks! I'll write more, don't worry! =P  
  
Alsion Scotyard:: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's cute!! *beams*  
  
Kitty demon:: Hey kitty, sorry, when I started this I hadn't seen the show that far. Lol, but they TOOK IT OF CN so I can't finish the series now! *pouts* I HATE the justice league. Wahhhh *cries* I'd read about him going to save Rain, but I never read about Fuuseike. Lol. Isn't that horse CUTE?!  
  
Hildy:: Uhm......yeah...... I guess that means you liked it! =P  
  
White cherry blossom:: Thanks!! ^.^ Ohhh......yelling? I'm not too sure about that......maybe a "I DEMAND AN EXPLAINATION FOR THIS". Haha....... I'm so mean to poor Domon. But I saw this picture see, and he was SOOOO ugly in it! They were all at some kind of party I think. All the girls were in tiny itty bikini's, and Domon was just.......*shudders* His facial expression! GAHHH! It was SO fugly!! AHAHAHA!  
  
Filia101:: Ohh! So the cute horsie gets to live with Domon?! Nah, ur cat face isn't dumb!! Lol, here's mine, =^.^= Of course, you could do this too, =^.~= Mew! Lol, someone else taught me that...... here's a dog. U-.-U Sleeping puppy. The U's are it's ears. Haha, stupid I know! ^.^ Do you know where there would be any pictures of Fuuseike?  
  
Sai Saici Angel:: Aww, you have a kitty? *hugs Katiedid* I love cats so much!! ^-~ Thanks for reading!  
  
Fox and Tiger:: OMGOMGOMGOMG, one of my favorite people reading and reviewing my story! =P *faints* I'm glad your kitty is okay! I'd cry if she/he wasn't! =D Thanks! And good luck for the next chapter of your story! I'll review for it, I'm just uh, lazy......lol.......  
  
Angel Kitty:: Hey, are you Kitty Demon's rival?? Lol, j/k. YAY! Us women are awesome and can do guy work if we set ourselves to it! *grinz* Thanks for your comments! =P  
  
Kaluva2002:: *beams* Thank you! I'm glad you like my penname! *beams again* Yep, they'll get together in the end. Yep, Fuuseike lives! *grinz* I just love that horse...... Ahaha!! Sorry, Hans is the pilot of Neo Denmark's Mermaid Gundam. His sister is Cecil, and she's Sai Saici's girlfriend. Lol, sorta anyway. No, it's not a dumb question. Uhm.......who's getting married? Domon and Rain? *grinz mischievously* Ya never know......  
  
Meeko:: Hey, did you get your name from the Kari's kitty on Digimon season 1? Just wondering. *flounders for words so she doesn't feel stupid* I mean, Kari had a cat named Meeko, your name is meeko, you like cats.......gahh! I'm off my rocker......*climbs back on* YESSSSS! Score! You hit the target! It'll be actually.......lol.......everyone vs. Domon for Rain's attention! BWAHAHA! I'm so evil, I know.  
  
Blackcat8610:: Sup? Another kitty-penname! Woot! Anywayz, uhm, what do you mean by "special" ?? Like Fuuseike special? I'm not too sure what you mean. She's cute...... I know that much. You probably read too many HP books, but maybe, just maybe, there's something cool about Kissú......you never know!  
  
And so there end the Personalies. Otherwise known as personal replies. XP  
  
Anywayz, does anyone know where there would happen to be a FUUSEIKE wallpaper?! That'd be so cool! *schemes* I'd love to put one of those on my computer! Lol. *grinz like a fool* I CAN'T HELP IT!! He's the first anime horse I've seen....... NO, Spirit doesn't count. *pouts* he has eyebrows. HAHAHA, Spirit's gf's name is Rain......ahaha!  
  
ANIME HORSES UNITE! *only Fuuseike shows up* WHAT THE-?! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE TO COME?!  
  
Disclaimer:: Nah, but someday, I shall own Fuuseike!!! MWAHAHA!  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Part One:: Chapter 4  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Rain opened her bedroom door fully dressed and showered. "Oh," she stated. "I guess you found her."  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" Domon asked, pointing towards the open cage on the floor. "OMG, it got away!!!" He jumped up on the bed for 'safety'.  
  
"Kissú, come here," Rain cooed, crawling under the bed- which wasn't easy because Domon was sitting on it. Two bright green orbs glowed at her from the dark. "Domon, you scared her to death!" Rain admonished.  
  
"Scared who?" he asked, peeking down from the other side of the bed. He reached underneath and touched something warm. "What IS this?!" he screamed, pulling his hand back quickly.  
  
"IT is Kissú, and SHE is a cat that I have adopted. And don't argue, cause your dad said I could have her."  
  
"She's a what?"  
  
"A CAT, you know, C-A-T. What rhymes with MAT and BAT Domon?" Rain asked.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you sure you know what a cat is?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Do I look stupid to you?"  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"Never mind, don't answer that."  
  
"Here is Kissú," she said, holding the kitty up in her hands tightly.  
  
"She looks stupid," he said. She was white with black heart-shaped spots on her. one on her forehead, two on her tail, and one on her left hind leg. She had a dark nose, but a little pink mouth.  
  
"MEW!" she yelped indignatly.  
  
"Domon you meanie! You hurt her feelings......" Rain immediately began to fuss over the cat like Domon had just beaten it do death or something.  
  
"Well so-rry!" he said sarcastically. "It's not like she understands what I'm saying anyway......"  
  
Kissú jumped out of Rain's arms and jumped on Domon's shoulder, glaring at him intently. After a few seconds, she jumped down, swished her tail at him, and walked back to Rain with her tail up in the air.  
  
"Aw, she likes me more!" Rain squealed, hugging Kissú to her tightly.  
  
"Why'd you name her Kissú anyway?" Domon asked. "Who'd want to kiss her?"  
  
Rain immediately kissed the top of Kissú's head. "I do!"  
  
"I still don't get it......" he mumbled.  
  
"It's cause I've always wanted to kiss...................your dad!" she yelled, watching Domon's eyes get bigger than plates. "AHAHA!" she gasped, dropping Kissú and rolling around on the floor. "You're such a dork!! I was just KIDDING!!"  
  
"Well, it's not funny," he pouted.  
  
Rain just laughed harder. Kissú crawled under the bed, emerging on the other side to bite Domon's hand when he least expected it.  
  
"OW!! You little-"  
  
"Watch your mouth Domon," Rain glared. "Kissú has virgin ears......"  
  
"Sure, sure," he growled, nursing his hurt hand. "That little beast just BIT me. Don't you feel sorry for ME?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Could you get off my bed? I'd like to go to sleep......."  
  
"What about dinner?"  
  
"Bring it to me."  
  
"What am I, your slave?"  
  
"Well......"  
  
"Don't finish that."  
  
"Bring me my dinner slave, or I'll sick my vicious beast on you!"  
  
"Fine......."  
  
Kissú jumped onto Rain's bed and sat on her stomach, purring happily. "Aww, aren't you cute?"  
  
Domon eventually came back with Rain's dinner, but refused to go anywhere near, 'The Beast' that lurked on Rain's stomach. He set the plate on her nightstand and retreated to the doorway to stare.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Rain asked, her mouth full of food.  
  
"Why are you sharing your dinner with IT?"  
  
"Kissú's much nicer than you are, so she deserves it."  
  
"You'll get your bed all dirty and icky......."  
  
"Icky? Since when has that word come into your vocabulary?"  
  
"Since you started hanging around......."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kissú looked up at him and hissed.  
  
"Yeah, he's a meanie, just ignore the mean guy Kissú, he'll go away eventually!" She looked up at Domon. "She doesn't like you much."  
  
"No shi-"  
  
"Ah-ah-ahh, no bad language around my baby, remember that!"  
  
"Your 'baby', bullshi-"  
  
"Domon......."  
  
"Fine, fine. Why'd you name her Kissú, anyway?"  
  
A pillow came out of nowhere and smacked him in the head. "Go away!" Rain shouted, throwing another pillow in his direction. "You're upsetting Kissú."  
  
Domon shut the door before the pillows 'got him' and traveled down the hall mumbling to himself. "You're upsetting Kissú," he mimicked in a high- pitched squeaky voice.  
  
"Wow Domon, is there something about you that we don't know?" Dr. Kasshu asked, walking down the opposite way.  
  
"Sure dad, I've always wanted to be a girl......"  
  
"I understand son." Dr. Kasshu put his hand on Domon's shoulder. "Believe me, the first step is to get into a dress. I once wore this really cute pink one......with lace everywhere......"  
  
"WHAT?!" Domon yelled.  
  
"Just kidding. Now stop daydreaming about Rain and get to bed. It's too late for normal people to be up."  
  
Dr. Kasshu continued on his way down the hall and passed Rain's bedroom. He heard her talking about plans to hook up Allenby and Hans, and decided to bid her a goodnight.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Domon, if that's you, Kissú hates you so go away."  
  
"Don't worry Rain," Dr. Kasshu laughed. "It's just his father."  
  
"Oh, come on it!" Rain invited.  
  
Kissú stood up from her position and bounded over to the doctor, rubbing against his legs purring a mile a minute.  
  
"Wow, I think she likes you!" Rain grinned.  
  
"Good, I think she's just adorable!" Dr. Kasshu leaned over and patted Kissú on the head. "Aren't you a good kitty!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Here you go Rain," he said, setting Kissú back onto her bed. "I just came to bid you goodnight. Sleep well. Oh, one more thing. I've been wondering.......why'd you name her Kissú?"  
  
The pillow hit the door with a thunk right after the doctor closed it behind him. "Hmph!" Rain huffed. "Kasshu's!"  
  
"Mew......"  
  
"Yeah, ah shoot. Now I have to get up and get the pillows. Darn......"  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Um, rather short, but whatever. Allenby and Hans and so on and so forth show up in the next chapter. I'm too lazy to type more, besides, I've got work to do today......unfortunately. Oh boy! It looks like rain! *cheesy grin* Though seriously, it does look like it'll rain......again. It rained ALL EVENING last night. *whines* Though it smelled good.  
  
Does anyone know where I can find pics of Fuuseike? Or tell me if I'm even spelling his name right......lol....... I want to draw CHIBI-FUUSEIKE! Okay, I'm obsessed......lol, first though, I will draw a picture of Kissú. I have a lot of designs, but the designs for cats belongs to a cat that I've named Yana. Lol, she's not in any fics yet, so maybe I'll just *looks around* change her name to Kissú......MWAHAHA.  
  
Sorry, Domon's kinda OOC......LOL.  
  
Well, goodbye for now! *waves cheerily* Keep up the super job reviewing, and I'll get Part One done before June ends! (hopefully). Then I can start......dundundun, PART TWO! Woot! (who am I kidding?) readers::: Yourself! Boooo!  
  
~Kisses *blows kisses to reviewers* Well, if you're a girl, *hugs reviewers*  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	5. Chapter 5!

Okay, so Fuunsaike is how it's spelt. Whew.......okay. I couldn't find any pictures...... *pouts* all I could find was models......*growls* I want to draw him without the armor!! You know, out of the Gundam.......  
  
BTW, for those who asked. LOL means "Laugh out loud" or "Laughing on line" And LOLOL means, "Laughing out loud on line" OOC means "Out of Character"  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Disclaimer: I own my picture I'm working on of Chibi Fuunsaike. Heehee! *wink*  
  
Part One:: Chapter 5  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Aw, are you hungwy?" Rain asked Kissú in a voice that a mommy uses to talk to her baby.  
  
"Mew!" Kissú rubbed against her legs the whole time she stood next to the can opener.  
  
"Hey Rain, do you know where- ACK!" Domon jumped onto the kitchen table. Rain turned around and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked, spooning the canned food into a dish.  
  
"It's the BEAST! Look at it gobble down it's dinner......" he gulped.  
  
"What have you been smoking?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know about him, but I happen to smoke a lot of dope......." Dr. Kasshu told them. At Domon's astounded face, he started laughing. "You're just too gullible!" he said, slapping his son on the back and sending him off the table.  
  
*OOF*  
  
Kissú hissed at him, and he scrambled under the table.  
  
"Aw, is the little kitty cat devouring her dinner?" Dr. Kasshu asked Kissú.  
  
"Yeah," Domon shuddered. "Devouring."  
  
Kissú put he front paws on the doctor's leg. "Mew!" she squeaked.  
  
"WATCH OUT DAD, IT'LL EAT YOU!"  
  
The doctor and Rain turned to stare at him. "HER," they both corrected.  
  
Rain rolled her eyes up into her head. "Allenby's coming down today."  
  
"YAY!" Domon cheered. "I wonder if she'd train-"  
  
"And we're going to have a woman talk, and no Domon's are allowed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Besides, aren't you late for work?"  
  
"I don't have to work today......."  
  
"Oh. Well doesn't that just stink?"  
  
"Mew!" Kissú agreed, nodding her head.  
  
"It's gonna eat me!"  
  
"Domon, shut up."  
  
"Hi!" Allenby called, walking into the room. She had a German shepherd puppy on a leash.  
  
"Look, it's a DOG. Dog's are intelligent. Cat's aren't."  
  
"Domon.......be nice to Kissú......."  
  
"Why should I be nice to the man-eating beast?" he scowled.  
  
"Um, excuse me......." Allenby started.  
  
"Mew!" Kissú ran up to Allenby to be petted.  
  
"Hello Allenby!" Rain greeted, looking down at the puppy. "Aw, isn't he cute!" She patted the dog on the head. Kissú purred and started playing with him. "What's his name?"  
  
"Eric. Don't ask me. He's got an obsession with this movie.......The Little Mermaid?" She shook her head. "But I like the dog. Isn't he cute?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Rain agreed. "Hewo ewik!" she cooed.  
  
Eric chewed on her hand.  
  
"Heehee!" Rain giggled.  
  
"Ew......drool......." Domon said, making a face. "Gotta get to work!"  
  
"You don't have to work today."  
  
"Aw shi-"  
  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Allenby screamed. "Eric has virgin ears!"  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" he mumbled.  
  
Dr. Kasshu was calmly getting some lemonade from the fridge.  
  
"So, how should I go about this Hans thing?" Allenby asked.  
  
"Well, first you have to let him know you like him......."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Well, you have to......."  
  
The Doctor sighed. Rain should follow her own advice. Though.......he looked down.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Aw, they left you behind did they? Aw you poor kitty.......do you wanna come to the office with grandpa?"  
  
"Mew!" Kissú purred.  
  
"Okay," he cooed, rubbing the kitty's ears. "Rain, Kissú wants to come to work with me!"  
  
Domon sat stupefied. Two beastly animals in one room. Wow. Why did that stupid cat like everyone except for him?! It just wasn't fair.  
  
"Hey Domon, why don't you go out and buy yourself a dress?"  
  
Domon glowered at his father.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Today I introduced my granddaughter to everyone at work," Dr. Kasshu announced at dinner.  
  
Just then, the phone rang, and Domon scampered off to answer it. "Allenby!" he yelled. "It's some dude......."  
  
"HANS!" Allenby squealed, and jumped up to grab the phone.  
  
When she clicked it off, she gave Rain a thumbs-up. "He thought I'd been mugged or something because I didn't call.  
  
"Ohh! He must like you a lot!" Rain grinned.  
  
"Actually," Domon put in. "It sounds like he thinks he's your father."  
  
Eric bit him. Kissú hissed at him.  
  
"BEASTS!" Domon yelled.  
  
Allenby turned her nose up. "Serves you right Domon Kasshu," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on wittle Ewik, we need to get you home to Hans so he doesn't wowwy anymore......."  
  
Domon crinkled up his nose in distaste. Ew......they sounded stupid while they were talking to their pets.......  
  
"I'll walk you to the door," Rain offered.  
  
After they left, Domon sighed.  
  
"Don't think about it as Rain talking to her baby cat, think of it as her talking to your and her baby......." the doctor grinned.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Rain came back in. "Domon did you hurt my baby again?"  
  
Domon blushed. "No!" he squeaked.  
  
Rain looked at him strangely.  
  
"Aw, my granddaughter wants some food!" Dr. Kasshu cooed, setting some meat down on the floor.  
  
Domon tucked him legs in underneath him.  
  
When Rain looked at him questioningly, he explained.  
  
"I don't want her to accidentally devour my legs too......."  
  
"Yeah..........................................." Rain drawled. "Whatever floats your boat..................."  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5!!!!!! ^_^ I think this will have 10 chapters to it, but I'm not sure. Hm......looks like I won't be done before the end of June. Ah well, whatever. What was your favorite line/phrase? Let me know!! ^___^  
  
"Ew......drool......." Domon said, making a face. "Gotta get to work!"  
  
"You don't have to work today."  
  
"Aw shi-"  
  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Allenby screamed. "Eric has virgin ears!"  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" he mumbled.  
  
That was my favorite part!! *giggle* Anywayz, I couldn't remember the guy from the little mermaid's name. I thought that it might have been Derrick, but I dunno...... Is it Eric, Derrick, or neither? Let me know....... Hans who pilots the Mermaid Gundam watching The Little Mermaid. ACK! Hahaha! Bye everyone! I hope Domon wasn't WAY OOC. ^^;;; Though it's funny to make him paranoid of 'the beasts'. But there'll be more later!! *giggle*  
  
~Okashira Misao  
  
P.S. Allenby reminds me of Misao from Rurouni Kenshin. Does anyone else think so too? Hey, I love this one pic of Allenby sticking out her tongue. Lol, it's cute!  
  
^_______^ Heehee. Leave me a review, will ya? 


	6. Chapter 6

Heehee, I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story! Do you think that I should explore inside Kissú's thoughts? Just wondering.......  
  
*grinz* Yay! You all like the way I made Dr. Kasshu's character.......! ^.^ *beams* And yeah, I like Misao a whole lot better than Allenby, but I still think that she's cool, so long as Rain still gets Domon!! Heehee.  
  
My Review count is in the 60's!!!!!! ^_^ *sighs contentedly*  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
To: Flitter  
  
Claimer: I own.......Kissú. Oh boy, that's a multi-million dollar industry, let me tell you......! ^.^;;  
  
Part One :: Chapter 6  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Aw, I just wuv wittle kitties!" Rain giggled, and scratched Kissú under her chin.  
  
Kissú purred contentedly.  
  
"Watch out Rain! It's GROWLING at you!"  
  
"Domon......." Rain said slowly. "This is called a PURR. Cat's PURR when they're happy."  
  
"You sure? I mean, it might eat you......."  
  
"Her." Dr. Kasshu and Rain immediately corrected him.  
  
"She is my grand-DAUGHTER. Not my grandit."  
  
"But she's not a kid. So how can she be your granddaughter?"  
  
"Well, she's Rain's 'baby'. If you want me to have a REAL granddaughter, why don't you get me one?"  
  
Domon's face flushed purple. He was beyond embarrassed. "Dad, are you implying that-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Domon covered his face. "EVERYONE'S AGAINST ME!" he whined.  
  
Kissú bit him.  
  
"WAHHHH!"  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"You know Hans," Allenby started. "The strangest thing happened yesterday at Domon's house....... I don't think animals like him. Even Rain's cat hates him."  
  
Hans looked at her. "Who could blame them?"  
  
"Hans!" Allenby yelled, hitting him with a dog-toy. "That was mean!" She sat down. "Though, every time the two animals did anything, he called them 'beasts' and insisted that they were going to eat us all."  
  
"Yep," Hans nodded. "Sounds like Domon all right......."  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"ACHOO!" Domon wiped his nose. "See? Everyone really is against me today......." he pouted. "Someone was just talking about me."  
  
"That's just a legend Domon," Rain assured him. "It doesn't mean anyone's talking about you."  
  
"ACHOO! ACHOO!" He stopped and breathed. "ACHOO! Yes it does......." he said miserably.  
  
"You're probably just sick," Rain assured him. "Get into bed and REST Domon Kasshu, or I'll have to sick Kissú on you!"  
  
Kissú nodded and flashed her teeth. Domon scuttled off to bed.  
  
"So Rain, when's my next grandchild coming?"  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Where's my orange juice?!" Domon screamed.  
  
Kissú went to bite him.  
  
"No, no baby kitty!" Rain admonished. "You don't wanna get sickie Domon- germs do you?" she cooed.  
  
Kissú licked her face.  
  
"Heehee!" Rain giggled. "That tickled!"  
  
"Where my orange juice?" Domon sulked. "I'm a sick man."  
  
"You mean, little boy?"  
  
Domon pouted. "Hey," he brightened. "It's licking your face. You must be dirty or something. She's trying to clean you. When was the last time you SHOWERED?!"  
  
A pillow hit Domon in the face.  
  
Kissú hissed at him and jumped on his chest to unleash her claws.  
  
"OWWW!" Domon yelped, and went to push Kissú from his now-hurting chest, but Rain grabbed her first.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt my little angel baby!" she scolded.  
  
"Baby my as-"  
  
"Domon, what did I tell you about Kissú's VIRGIN EARS?!"  
  
"I don't give a shi-"  
  
"Domon!"  
  
"She didn't come out of your fuc-"  
  
Rain covered Kissú's ears.  
  
"Womb, so she's not your BABY! She's you GOSH DANG CAT!"  
  
"She's my precious little baby kitty meow!" Rain cooed. "Aren't you wittle Kissú kitty?"  
  
Kissú nodded in conformation.  
  
"But-" Domon protested.  
  
"Don't talk to him Kissú, he'll infect your wittle cute head."  
  
Domon snorted and Kissú hopped onto Rain's shoulders and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"HEY!" Domon sputtered. "She stuck her tongue out at me!"  
  
"She did not, you're imagining things." Rain turned and left the room.  
  
Kissú's tail lifted and she wiggled her rear end at Domon.  
  
"Stupid mphmph......cat......."  
  
"Say Domon," Dr. Kasshu stated, walking into his son's room. "I have a little free time. We could go shopping for that dress you've been eyeing......."  
  
A pillow crashed into the doorway, which was now a door, as Dr. Kasshu left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Kasshu's!" Domon snorted, then, when he realized what he'd said, slammed his head into the headboard.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Aw, Lookie at my little baby!" Rain grinned, tying a little cape onto Kissú's back. "Isn't she just darling?"  
  
Kissú purred happily. She didn't mind getting dressed up. Hopefully, she'd be able to scare Domon half-to-death while she was at it.  
  
"Hold on Kissú," Rain said, tugging on a little bonnet. "There, you're all done!"  
  
Kissú took off at lightspeed and Rain didn't even try to stop her. Kissú bounded into Domon's room and onto his bed. He was asleep. Wasn't that CUTE?  
  
She stood right under his chin and stared into his eyes. Then she put out a paw and swiped at Domon's hair.  
  
Domon opened his eyes and saw narrow green slits- the height of evilness- and a pink bonnet.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
End of chapter 6. Man, this story is SO HARD!! Does anyone have any ideas for it? I'd like to make a long chapter for you all because you gave so many reviews to me! *dances* Thank you sooo much!  
  
Thanks for the support!!! Hey, Whaddaya know? I don't have nething else to say. =^.^=  
  
~Okashira Misao 


	7. Chapter 7

Why is this story so.......popular? *sighs* I meant for this to be ROMANCE/humor, but it's too humor! *sigh* I'll try to end it romance. I take back the statement that this will have 5 parts. *sigh* I don't like G Gundam so much anymore, and it's getting harder and harder to write! This story will only be ONE part. ONE. Maybe up to.......oh.......9 or 10 chapters. The couples? Nope, no romance between any other couples except Domon/Rain. That's it. Sorry. I'm being swamped by fanfiction. I'm getting new ideas every single day, and I'm doing all I can just to update all my fanfiction.  
  
I literally, SIT at my computer ALL day EVERY day except for Sunday when I go to church. I even eat breakfast and lunch at my computer. I only move to GET the food, and to GET something to drink! TV? The only show I watch is.......Rurouni Kenshin at 6:30 every weeknight on CN.  
  
Soo......I'm going to try to WRAP THIS STORY UP! I'm seriously bored with it. Very, very bored. (and I was bored with my Inuyasha story).  
  
I seriously can't stand writing this fic anymore. *growls in frustration* Even the 70+ reviews aren't helping. I have no plan for the rest of this, nothing.......so I'm gonna finish it up before my b-day! (that'd be the best gift!) And my birthday is July 26. So.......I've got almost a month.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
A Kitten For Rain  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kissú, not that I care anymore.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The creepy pink bonnet went sailing. But.......the cat didn't. She clung to the blankets covering Domon.  
  
"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Domon yelled, and Rain finally ran in to extract the cat from the blankets.  
  
"Where's my orange juice?" Domon asked after a few minutes. "You never did get me any."  
  
"Fine your highness," Rain mumbled sarcastically, scooping Kissú into her arms and walking away. "Royal pain-in-the-rear......."  
  
After the two had left, Domon sighed. He liked Rain- a lot. But that cat....... He reached in the bedside table's drawer beside him and pulled out a little black box. Yeah, he WAS going to use it. But Kissú came and she hated him. He wasn't sure he wanted to marry a woman whose cat wanted to kill him.  
  
And she always took Kissú's side.......  
  
He put the box back in the drawer under a few papers and things.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"You shouldn't be so mean to Domon Kissú," Rain admonished. "It's not very nice. He's a little dumb sometimes, but he's a really good guy."  
  
Kissú's ears drooped. Rain LIKED Domon? She'd thought that her mistress HATED him. She licked her lips nervously.  
  
"Aw, I know you didn't mean it!" Rain picked up Kissú and hugged her tightly. "It's perfectly all right! Just try to be a little nicer to Domon, okay? Ya gotta admit, he is kinda cute!"  
  
Kissú pouted but mewed. She'd be nice to Domon, especially now that she knew her mistress liked the man. Aw well, maybe she could have some 'fun' when Rain wasn't around.  
  
"Who's cute?" a Dr. Kasshu asked, walking into the room. "My son?"  
  
"Er.......Kissú," Rain blushed. "Kissú's cute! Right my lil' bundle of joy?"  
  
"You were talking about my son. I'm not stupid."  
  
"Oh," Rain blushed brightly, grabbing Kissú, the orange juice for Domon, and her brains, and running out.  
  
"Your dad is so-so!" Rain stuttered, face bright red as she handed Domon his requested beverage.  
  
"Don't I know it," Domon told her, rolling his eyes.  
  
Kissú climbed onto Domon's bed and walked around.  
  
Domon watched her with wide eyes. "She isn't going to eat me, is she?"  
  
Rain slapped her forehead. "No Domon, she wants to make friends."  
  
"Oh......."  
  
Kissú curled up on his chest and started purring contentedly. This Domon guy was warmer than Rain was, but his chest wasn't squishy like a pillow. Rain felt more like a pillow, and Domon felt like a giant stuffed animal.  
  
"There's the growling......." Domon started.  
  
"Domon," Rain said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "She's purring. Just pet her and see how you like it."  
  
"Okay," Domon agreed, reaching out a hand to pat Kissú on the head. "Ohhh, she's soft."  
  
Kissú purred deeper.  
  
"That means she likes it," Rain told him.  
  
Domon continued to pet the kitty until she was asleep.  
  
"I'll just leave you two here for the night," Rain told him. "You won't roll over on her, will you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Domon whispered. "I'm not stupid."  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she waved, walking out the door.  
  
"Wait, Rain!" Domon called softly before she could shut the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you......." he stuttered.  
  
"Would you marry me?"  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
*giggle* Corny, I know, but I REALLY wanna end this. REALLY, REALLY, REALLY badly. And VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY short. *wails* SORRY MINNA-SAN! I CAN'T HELP IT!!  
  
Next chapter will be the next to last, I think. Then the epilogue. And that'll be it! THE END, GOODBYE, GONE, FINISHED, COMPLETED, OWARI!  
  
YAY! *cheers and throws confetti* I can't wait!  
  
Two more chapters to go! Oh! Two more chapters to go! Oh!  
  
~~Okashira Misao  
  
PS. Leave a review, if you want to. 


	8. Chapter 8

HEYYYYY! THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC! ^.^ Thank goodness.......! Anyways, I'll put up an epilogue, done in the same style as all my epilogues.......heh, heh.......  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
"Would you......." he stuttered.  
  
"Would you marry me?"  
  
Rain paused, shocked. "Come again?" she asked softly.  
  
Domon blushed. "Er.......nothing. Forget I said anything."  
  
Kissú heard that. And she was mad. M A D....... She KNEW that Domon wanted to tell Rain, but he was too nervous. Well, she'd just have to help, now wouldn't she?  
  
"Liar." Rain sat on the age of his bed. "I heard you say something. Now what was it?"  
  
Rain just didn't believe what Domon had said. It was a little far-fetched to think he'd be proposing.......right?  
  
Kissú jumped up and made her way to Domon's end table. Rain wasn't paying much attention, so she swiped at the drawers until they opened. After a few seconds, she grabbed up the tiny black box in her mouth and jumped back on the bed.  
  
Rain was pestering Domon for answers when Kissú jumped into her lap, something in her mouth.  
  
"What is it Kissú?" Rain asked, and Kissú mewed a muffled 'here'.  
  
She pulled the little box out of Kissú's mouth and opened it slowly. Inside sat a small ring- just the right size for her finger. It had a gold band, and a blue sapphire in the center with four tiny diamonds surrounding it. It was beautiful.  
  
"Domon?" she asked. "Were you.......were you.......proposing to me?"  
  
Domon blushed again, embarrassed that Kissú had given him away. "Uh.......yeah!"  
  
Rain smiled hugely. Then she smiled bigger and bigger.  
  
"Well.......I dunno......."  
  
Domon's face drooped.  
  
She was gonna say 'no' wasn't she?  
  
...........................................  
  
He felt very badly rejected.  
  
"Actually, I had your dad in mind......."  
  
Domon's eyes widened.  
  
"Just kidding Domon. You're too naïve for your own good." She put the ring in Domon's hand.  
  
SHE WAS GIVING HIM THE RING BACK?!  
  
Now he felt even stupider.  
  
He held it gingerly, and looked down at it sadly.  
  
"Well?" Rain asked.  
  
"Huh?" he wondered, looking back up at her.  
  
"Aren't you going to put it on my finger?!" she asked, eyes shining brightly.  
  
Domon's face broke into a grin the size of the sun. He happily slid the ring on her finger and looked up at her from where he was laying.  
  
"Does this mean I can kiss you now?" Domon asked her.  
  
Rain blushed. "Uhm.......yeah......."  
  
"Awww......." Dr. Kasshu applauded after their kiss ended. "I came just in time for the good part!"  
  
"DAD!" they both yelled.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh......." he chuckled, and walked away.  
  
Rain blushed.  
  
Then she looked down at Kissú. "Can Kissú be a part of the wedding?" she asked. "She could sit on the cushion with the ring in her mouth. Hm.......I think George and Marie's son should be the ring bearer, and Argo and Nastasha's daughter can be the flower girl! Wouldn't that be CUTE!"  
  
Domon nodded, not catching everything.  
  
"And Allenby will be my maid of honor.......and I think you should get Chibodee to be your best man....... Oh! I just thought of something......."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Did you pick out this ring to match my eyes?" she asked. "It IS the same color......."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah.......I did......."  
  
"Thanks!" she hugged him, and Kissú dashed out of the way before she could get squished.  
  
"Come here Kissú!" Rain cooed. She picked up her kitten and sat her on her lap. "You must've trained Kissú to bring me the ring! What a neat idea! And I thought the two of you hated each other......."  
  
Domon looked down at Kissú. Her big green eyes glowed up at him. She looked like she was saying, "Let her believe it, it's probably better that way......."  
  
Domon grinned at Rain and she hugged Kissú close. Then she got an idea. "We're a family. So now we gotta have group hugs!" She grabbed Domon and Kissú and scooped all three of them into a giant bear hug.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
THE END!! YAY!!! Well, except for an epilogue.......heh.......heh.......  
  
Review!  
  
::Till next time::  
  
~Okashira Misao 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue!! ^.^  
  
Enjoy it minna-san!  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
What?! Why me?! Hmph.  
  
Hi, my name is Wong, and I'll be your tour guide today. No candy, except for my pocky, and NO, you can't have any.  
  
This sucks. Why can't someone else do this?!  
  
Anyway, I will be your guide to what happened to Rain and Domon after everything ended.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
Don't get excited. It's nothing to squeal over you insignificant brats.  
  
Oh right. I guess I'm just LESS insignificant because I'm dead.  
  
Well, I hate you too.  
  
Anyway, all you have to do is peek into that window RIGHTTT there. No! Get closer!! Like THISSSS!  
  
Yeah.  
  
Now, do ya see em'?  
  
See that cat?  
  
That's Kissú.  
  
And the dog?  
  
His name is.......Dog. Domon's not good with coming up with original names, you see.  
  
And the two year old?  
  
Her name is Deanna.  
  
Don't Rain and Domon look OLD?!  
  
Okay, well, five years ago, they got married.  
  
Kissú grew up and had kittens [a year ago]. I don't know [and I don't care] who the daddy kitty was. See those eight furballs running around? That's them. They're about a year old now.  
  
Deanna was born two years ago.  
  
And do you see that infant? He was born four DAYS ago.  
  
Isn't that CUTE?!  
  
Not.  
  
His name is Harry.  
  
Just kidding.  
  
His name's Chibodee George Kasshu.  
  
Isn't that......crappy?  
  
He named his son after two of his friends.  
  
Argo feels left out.  
  
Not that I care, of course.  
  
I HATE MY JOB! I mean, I hate this. Every freakin' day, I have to show people this stupid scene. Like anyone cares.  
  
The highlight of my day is lunch break.  
  
It's really cool.  
  
I meet up with Naraku, Shishio, Majin Buu, and ol' Darth Vader to chat and eat bologna sandwiches.  
  
What a waste.  
  
But I still get my pocky.  
  
And if you steal some......  
  
HEY! You took a piece!  
  
Now you will pay. I am as possessive as Naraku about my favorite thing.  
  
Lay off.  
  
HEY! That's another!  
  
GET AWAY FROM THE SACRED POCKY!!  
  
AWAY! SHOO! SCAT!  
  
GOOOO AWAAAYYYYY!  
  
I hate my job.  
  
Did I say that yet?  
  
Whatever. HEYYYY! Now I will destroy you!  
  
Oh yeah. I'm dead. Man, being dead really sucks.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
OWARI! For real.  
  
Isn't it cool? Wong is neat. Him and his pocky. I WANT POCKY!!! WAHHHH!  
  
Where's MY pocky!?  
  
I've never had it before.  
  
Is it good?  
  
Anyways, I'll see ya'll in another story another time.  
  
I have written a 'In the Bedroom' fic for G Gundam, but I hafta type it up. I wrote it a few months ago. Lol! It will be my LAST G Gundam fic. But I might see you in another anime fic! ^.^ Like Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin! ^___^  
  
Goodbye minna-san!  
  
~~Okashira Misao 


End file.
